In the conduct of surgical procedures, it is essential that all of the sponges and similar items, used in the procedure, are accounted for before the procedure is completed. However, because of the very difficult conditions that often exist during the procedure, the current accounting systems are not always effective.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of some embodiments of the present invention to provide a rack for surgical sponge counter bags that provides an simple, efficient, and very reliable method for accounting for the surgical sponges, and surgical squares.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto, it being understood that changes in the precise embodiment of the invention herein disclosed may be made within the scope of what is claimed without departing from the spirit of the invention.